<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krieg und Liebe by L_Lawliet11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363031">Krieg und Liebe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11'>L_Lawliet11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AusSwiss, Drabble, Love, M/M, One Shot, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quien dijo que a Vash no le gusta escuchar la música de Austria? Ese es un secreto que ambos guardan, como muchos otros. Serie de drabbles, one-short, basados en la tabla simbolica de musa hetaliana</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria &amp; Switzerland (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Musica nocturna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-sama bla bla bla... Sólo los uso con fines de diversión bla bla bla... (Pero algún día serán míos muajaja) Mientras tanto ya saben. Y por supuesto tampoco me pertenecen las tablas de musa hetaliana créditos a su respectivo autor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b> <em>Título:</em> </b> <em> Música nocturna</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><b> <em>Reclamación: </em> </b> <em> Ausswiss (AustriaxSuiza)</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><b> <em>Mensaje: </em> </b> <em> # 6 Secreto</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Las finas manos del austriaco presionaban ligeramente las teclas de aquel instrumento, logrando obtener una melodía fantasiosa y hermosa. La cual seguramente manifestará los pensamientos secretos de su intérprete. Era casi media noche y al parecer, todos estaban dormidos. Era entonces pues, el momento adecuado para que pudiese tocar en soledad y paz. Sin ser interrumpido por algún albino loco o cualquier otra persona. No le importaba que nadie más lo escuchase, porque al final de cuentas, solo tocaba para una persona. Para él. Para ese suizo gruñón y ermitaño, quién no dejaba de reclamarle que su afición era una pérdida de tiempo y que por eso era tan malo en la guerra. Una ligera sonrisa flotó en sus labios mientras continuaba con su canción. Sabía que las palabras de Vash, aunque intentará ocultarlo, mostró su preocupación e interés en él.</p>
  <p>También sabía perfectamente que el rubio se estaban escuchando esa melodía, oculto detrás del marco de la puerta. Siempre había sido así. Cada vez que el suizo visitaba la casa de Alemania por asuntos de trabajo, tocaba todas las noches que se encontraban ahí, porque sabía que el suizo siempre lo escuchaba escondido detrás de la puerta.</p>
  <p>Siempre era así, aunque intentara ocultarlo.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Porque ese era un secreto que ambos compartían, como muchos otros.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero a veces los secretos dejan de ser secretos, ¿no?</em>
  </p>
  <p>- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de esconderte? ―Dijo deteniendo la música―. Es muy molesto. Sí quieres escuchar sólo entra y siéntate a mi lado ...</p>
  <p>―Yo ... Sólo pasaba por aquí ... - exclamó sonrojado el suizo, saliendo de su escondite. Limitándose a entrar en el cuarto, sin decir nada más y tomando asiento junto al austriaco. Sin que en ningún momento desapareciera el tono carmesí de sus mejillas― Puedes continuar ―murmuró sin levantar la vista.</p>
  <p>Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada.</p>
  <p>―Te dije que volvieras a tocar ―repitió el rubio molesto mientras volteaba a ver al castaño quién sonreía triunfalmente― ¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso? - gritó enfurecido, siendo callado por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos.</p>
  <p>- ¿Sabías que no eres bueno ocultado secretos? ―Le dijo Roderich separándose de él―  <em>Siempre has amado mi música ...</em></p>
  <p>―P-por supuesto que no ... ―tartamudeó Vash completamente rojo― Sólo no podía dormir ... no tenía nada mejor que hacer ... Así que cállate y ponte a tocar.</p>
  <p>Roderich sonrío, continuando con la melodía.</p>
  <p>
    <em>No había nada de malo en seguir fingiendo que eso era un secreto.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hermano sobreprotector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>Título: </em> </strong> <em> Hermano sobreprotector.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Reclamación: </em> </strong> <em> Ausswiss (AustriaxSuiza)</em></p><p><strong> <em>Indicación: </em> </strong> <em> # 26 Paranoia</em></p><p> </p><p>Suiza amaba mucho a su hermana y siempre trataba de protegerla. No dejaba que se acercara a extraños, ni a animales salvajes; le aconsejaba de que países debían cuidarse (mucho menos acercarse a ellos). Además de que debía tener un arma a mano para protegerse de ellos. Un arma nunca estaba de más y eso lo sabía Vash de sobra. No es que fue una persona violenta, ni paranoica, ni nada por el estilo; pero conocía la clase de personas que había en el mundo y nunca dejaría que dañaran a su preciada hermana.</p><p>Por eso necesita encontrarla. La había buscado por todos lados y no lograba encontrarla. Era situación muy desesperante para él. Si algo le ocurría no se lo perdonaría jamás. Ya había ido a casa de Alemania, Italia, Inglaterra, prácticamente había recorrido toda Europa en su búsqueda e incluso había amenazado a Francia con su pistola por si la tenía secuestrada. Media hora después, gracias a la intervención de un pacífico canadiense quien le aseguro que el francés era inocente, pudo largarse de ahí sin saber el paradero de su hermana. Ya casi no quedaban opciones en el continente y Lily no tenía más conocidos fuera de Europa. Solo quedaba un lugar. Realmente no deseaba en lo absoluto ir ahí, pero todo fuera por el bien de ella. Si se enteraba de que el austriaco le había hecho algo, lo mataría con sus propias manos.</p><p>Suspiro resignado observando la puerta de la casa. No estar en ese lugar, no tenía ganas de ver al austriaco, pero su hermana quería era más importante. Un pequeño sacrificio que debe hacer para protegerla. Después un par de minutos más de indecisión, toco un par de veces. Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose y el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, dejando ver la figura de una joven de cabellos castaños. Lo que causo un poco de incomodidad al rubio. Sabía muy bien que ella había estado casada con Austria, por lo cual no era raro que ambos se visitasen el uno al otro. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón en el estómago al pensar en ello.</p><p>—Oh, Vash ofrece la chica con una sonrisa, sacándolo de sus meditaciones—. No esperaba verte por aquí ... ¿Vienes a hablar con Roderich?</p><p>—S-si ..., no ... —tartamudeó bajando la mirada. Por alguna razón no se sintió del todo cómodo hablando con Elizabeta. No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero no se podría decir que fuesen muy cercano— En realidad, no vengo a verlo. Solo quería saber si han visto a Lily ...</p><p>—¿Acaso no te dijo nada? - respondió la húngara sorprendida— Ella ha estado con nosotros desde la mañana.</p><p>De seguro ese era uno de los planes del austriaco. Pues él no permitirá que se aprovechase de su hermana. Apretó los puños con fuerza, entrando a la casa como un rayo, ignorando a la castaña. Dirigiéndose hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido de un piano, lo más probable es que ambos se encontrarán en la sala de música. Luego de su loca carrera, se detuvo delante de la puerta dónde provenía la música. Tomó el pomo, haciendo acopio de valor, abriéndola y entrando con rapidez. La melodía cesó, mientras un par de miradas se clavaban en él.</p><p>- <em>Bruder. </em>.. —exclamó su hermana, levantándose de su asiento, que se encontraron frente al piano del austriaco.</p><p>—¿Acaso no te han enseñado a pedir permiso antes de entrar? Oferta con tranquilidad Roderich, entrelazando sus manos y colocando su mentón sobre ellas, mirándolo con fijeza.</p><p>—A saber, qué cosas le harías a Lily si no hubo llegado a tiempo —le espetó el suizo cruzándose de brazos, aproximándose amenazadoramente hacia él.</p><p>—Eso no es cierto,  <em>bruder</em>  —le descrito su hermana interponiéndose entre ellos— Solo vine a verlo para que me enseñara a tocar el piano. Era una sorpresa para ti ...</p><p>El rostro del rubio se cubrió de carmín por el desconcierto y la ira. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al austriaco. Había quedado como un idiota.</p><p>—Por favor Elizabeta —se dirigió el castaño, a la chica que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta—, lleva a Lily a la cocina para que puedan comer un poco de pastel mientras hablo con Vash. Y no olvides cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Luego de unos instantes, que al suizo le parecieron siglos, ambas jóvenes salieron del lugar. Los dos se observaron en silencio, por un par de minutos hasta que el rubio desvió su vista, incapaz de seguir con ese duelo de miradas.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —Retomó la palabra el austriaco— ¿No piensas decir nada más?</p><p>—Ni pienses que me disculpare contigo —susurró el suizo, apretando sus puños.</p><p>—Me imaginaba que dirías eso —continúo hablando de Austria, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar frente a la nación helvética—. Deberías dejar de ser tan sobreprotector con ella. Sabes muy bien que no podrás protegerla por siempre. Si sigues así no dejaras que sea capaz de valerse por sí misma ... Estoy seguro de que Lily es bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de los peligros que la rodean y como enfrentarse a ellos.</p><p>—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Gritó el rubio, fuera de sí, enfrentando sus orbes esmeraldas contra los castaños— Se perfectamente que ella puede defenderse sola. Pero ... solo no quiero que salga herida.</p><p>—¿Sabes que es imposible que puedas evitarlo? Tal vez ella sea herida alguna vez, pero eso no significa que no pueda sobreponerse a ello.</p><p>—Tú no entiendes nada ... No sabes lo que es ser herido, ser usado y luego desechado sin más. Confiar en alguien más y que este te dé la espalda ...</p><p>—¿Lo dados por experiencia propia? Ofrecer el austriaco intentando aparentar calma. Sabía perfectamente que estaba tocando un punto sensible para el suizo, pero era algo que por mucho tiempo he evitado hablar. Y algún día debían aclarar las cosas. Por toda respuesta recibió un puñetazo estrellándose en su mejilla derecha.</p><p>—Agradece que no traje mi escopeta conmigo —le recalcó Vash respirando agitadamente, apretando sus nudillos con fuerza hasta casi hacerlos sangrar.</p><p>—No me esperaba eso —reconoció a Roderich, llevando su mano a su mejilla, al parecer no le había roto nada.</p><p>—¡Tú! Eres un maldito manipulador ... —le gritó el rubio hecho una furia— Nunca pudiste defenderte por ti mismo, siempre tuve que ayudarte cuando eras derrotado por Hungría. Pero cuando viste que ya era necesario para ti, me dejaste sin más. Y te fuiste a buscar a alguien más fuerte que te defendiera. Eres un ...</p><p>Sin embargo, no pudo decir más al sentir los labios contrarios sobre los suyos. El austriaco aprovecho ese momento de confusión para rodear con sus brazos al más bajo, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia sí, profundizando el beso. A pesar de la resistencia de Suiza, quien trataba con desesperación de apartarlo, continuúo besándolo mientras acariciaba su espalda. Recorrió con su mano su columna hasta llegar a su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío al rubio, quien ponía cada vez menos resistencia. Pasados un par de minutos, se separaron levemente por la falta de aire. Pero estaba vez fue Vash quien ataco sus labios con fiereza, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, para acortar la distancia entre los dos. Devorando sus labios con frenesí.</p><p>Después de un rato, fue el mismo suizo quien rompió el contacto apartándose del castaño.</p><p>—Eso es lo pienso —declaró Roderich con una sonrisa, observando el rostro sonrojado del helvético, quién trataba de esconderlo tras su brazo—. No me importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado.</p><p>—Idiota… —lo insultó el rubio, dándose la vuelta y saliendo lo más de prisa que podía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Golpe de suerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Título: </em>
    </b>
    <em>Golpe de suerte.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Claim: </em>
    </b>
    <em>Ausswiss (AustriaxSuiza)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b><em>Prompt: </em></b>#27 Suerte</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vash no era alguien supersticioso. Lo que otros llamaban suerte, él lo consideraba fruto del esfuerzo y el trabajo duro. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que todo lo que había logrado como nación era producto de su ardua dedicación. La vida no había sido fácil para él, ni para su gente. Había nacido en un lugar inhóspito, por lo que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para sobrevivir.  Sabía que la verdadera suerte era tener un plato caliente sobre la mesa y un techo sobre su cabeza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Algunas naciones tenían más ventajas que él, suelos prósperos y riquezas. Pero no podía llamar suerte a eso. Solo eran las circunstancias que les toco a cada uno. No se quejaba por eso, ni mucho menos; había naciones que sufrieron lo mismo que él o incluso cosas peores.  Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que su nación estuviera donde estaba ahora, por lo que no podía atribuirlo a algo tan fantasioso como la suerte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Por eso le molestaba que alguien como Estados Unidos atribuyera el éxito de sus países a algo tan simple como la suerte. A veces ni siquiera sabía porque le permitían dirigir las reuniones mundiales.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Lo sé, pero no deberías molestarte por eso —dijo Roderich sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones—. Dudo que ese tonto sepa de lo que está hablando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El rubio alzo su vista hasta toparse con la mirada del austriaco sobre él, provocándole un ligero asombro al haber adivinado sus pensamientos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Estos jóvenes de ahora no saben apreciar el trabajo duro —agregó bebiendo un sorbo de su café— ¿Eso es lo que te molesta, no es así?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vash se ruborizo sin saber que responder: había dado en el clavo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Ni siquiera le prestes atención a ese chico— opinó Elizabeta restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano—, Inglaterra no hizo un buen trabajo con él.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—De todas formas, no deja de ser insultante que desprecie nuestro trabajo —murmuró el suizo molesto—, llamándolo "suerte".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Bueno, no se puede negar que hemos tenido uno que otro golpe de suerte a lo largo de nuestra historia —suspiro Hungría, recordando viejos tiempos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Soy muy afortunada por haberte conocido, <em>bruder</em> —le dijo Lily con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. No sé qué sería de mi si no me hubieses encontrado...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho —contesto algo avergonzado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Creo que yo también soy muy afortunado —mencionó el austriaco con una sonrisa enigmática—. Pude contar con buenos aliados a lo largo de mi historia, en especial cuando solo era una joven nación, ¿no fue eso un golpe de suerte, <em>Schweiz</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—De mala suerte para mí, querrás decir —bufó el helvético cruzándose de brazos—. Como si tener que salvarte una y otra vez no fuera suficiente, ahora me lo restriegas en la cara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Supongo que no te agradecí lo suficiente por eso — el castaño clavo su mirada en él, sin perder la calma, aunque sus ojos demostraran lo contrario —. Pero no puedes negar que fueron buenos tiempos —continuo con una leve sonrisa —, incluso aunque al final las cosas no salieran como hubiese querido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vash apretó sus puños con fuerza, odiaba pensar en ello. Tal vez por todas las cosas buenas que paso junto a Roderich, fue que su separación fue más dolorosa. Sin querer vinieron a su memoria los momentos felices que paso junto a él.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>­ —Nunca dije que no lo fueran, realmente fueron tiempos felices — dijo cortando el contacto visual, mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que las otras naciones. Dio gracias de que la reunión hubiese terminado—. <em>Auf Wiedersehen, Österreich. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Salió de la sala seguido de su hermana, sin notar la cara de sorpresa y la posterior sonrisa del austriaco.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>